


Off and On

by laireshi



Series: Contrasts [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous Flirting, Villain Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Steve, you remember I'm a good guy, right?” Tony asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I did want to kidnap you before having this discussion,” Steve said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off and On

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for talking and the plot idea to [runningondreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams) and [Teyke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teyke) :) It started with [this post](http://celiatully.tumblr.com/post/102002554682/charmingviolence-editoress-i-am-all-about), but kinda strayed from it.
> 
> [runningondreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams) also beta'ed it. Thank you!
> 
> The hotel in this fic actually exists.

Tony sighed when he entered the Tower's living room to find a nicely wrapped package. He was tired. He hadn't slept well. He just wanted to drink some coffee before delving into the workshop to work on his armour some more.

There was no place for strange packets in his life.

Still, if it made it here, it couldn't have been dangerous.

He lifted it. There was a ticket attached at the top. It was printed from a computer, and what it said was, _Happy birthday – Steve_.

Tony huffed. He'd forgotten it was today, but . . . Steve couldn't even be bothered to write the note? And of course he'd say _Tony_ depended on tech too much. Well, maybe Tony should appreciate that Steve hadn't lit the city on fire like a cake with candles, like he had the previous year.

Tony unwrapped the package, and . . .

He hadn't expected that, he thought, holding a bottle of wine. It was good alcohol, obviously, but it was – 

_Cruel_ , was what it was. And . . . He'd never expected that from Steve, not really, and that was stupid of him. Steve was a villain, it was in his job description.

Still.

Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to break the bottle or open it and drink. He settled for setting it back on the table, and then he quickly made his way to the workshop.

It wasn't a distraction, he told himself. He wasn't running away. This had been his plan anyway.

Right.

***

He was elbows deep in the armour when someone started banging on the workshop door. He glanced at his screen and saw Carol.

He sighed.

He could ignore her, and her blasts _shouldn't_ be able to destroy his door if she got impatient, but the last time it had happened, he'd had to change the door anyway. He put away his tools, pushed the protective glasses to his forehead and went to open the door. She walked in without waiting for an invitation.

“He's a jerk,” she said, “but you're needed upstairs.”

Tony took in her outfit. He hadn't paid attention while looking at the recording of her assaulting his door, but Carol had on a red cocktail dress. She looked absolutely amazing, but it wasn't something one just wore around their house.

“Or Jan will be disappointed, right?” he said.

It wasn't that he minded a surprise party – though he was grateful to Carol for warning him – but . . .

Okay, so he'd gotten used to spending his birthdays with the villain he was supposed to catch, so what?

But that clearly was over. Tony nodded at Carol. “I'll be right there,” he said. An evening with his friends – his _other_ friends – might be just what he needed.

***

He figured the party could start without him, so he took his time preparing. Shower first, of course – it was sorely needed after spending the day in his lab. He trimmed his beard, combed his hair – getting too long again, he noticed with some irritation – and when he was satisfied, he put on a Van Dyne suit with a red shirt.

When he walked into the living room, he found it full of decorations. Colourful ribbons were strewn about everywhere. There was a balloon Iron Man floating up near the ceiling. Tony smiled at the sight. 

Jan was talking with Carol and Rhodey. Pepper played with Dani as she talked to Jessica Jones. Peter and Jessica Drew sat on one wall. Wanda and Clint were mixing drinks in every shade of rainbow, and Tony was sure none of them were even remotely alcoholic.

There was quiet music in the background.

Jan noticed him at that moment, and she beamed at him.

“Happy birthday!” she called, catching everyone's attention. Before Tony knew it, they were all singing _happy birthday_. 

He wasn't used to this. He sometimes did charity galas on his birthday, but this was different. He opened his mouth to thank them, but the next moment, Jan started hugging him, and then Carol, and he just smiled at them all.

It was good. 

He tried one of Wanda and Clint's rainbow drinks, and it was awesome, rich orange mixed with something that tasted vaguely like cinnamon. He took a glass, and went out to the balcony, to catch some air.

He looked down at the city and didn't stir when he heard footsteps behind him.

“All alone out in the night. It's like you want me to kidnap you,” Steve said.

“What do you want?” Tony asked.

“Sorry,” Steve said. “Kidnapping first.”

“There are superheroes inside, you know.”

“And will you call them?”

“You sent me wine, Steve,” Tony said.

He heard Steve sigh. “Not me,” he said. “Some of my minions aren't that bright. He won't be a problem anymore.”

Tony spun around to face him. Steve had on a suit, too, and he looked good in it, but that wasn't what Tony needed to focus on. “He won't be a problem?” he repeated. “What did you do to him?”

“He served as a good example.”

Tony shook his head. “Christ, Steve, you remember I'm a good guy, right –”

“I did want to kidnap you _before_ having this discussion,” Steve said, and –

Yes. He was starting to sulk.

“You don't get to complain on my birthday,” Tony said.

“I had _plans_ ,” Steve said. “Plans that didn't include idiotic underlings upsetting you.”

“I wasn't upset,” Tony lied. Steve gave him a look.

Then he stepped closer, right into Tony's personal space.

 _Villains_ , Tony thought, before Steve put his hand lightly on Tony's throat. “So will you go with me or do I have to use force?” Steve whispered in his ear.

A part of him wanted to dare Steve.

A bigger part just wanted to see his _plans_.

Tony nodded.

***

“ _The Nomad Hotel_ , Steve. Really?” Tony asked, shaking his head. “I thought you were over this phase.”

The room was nice enough, neutrally rich in the way so many hotels were. There was a plate of strawberries on the table and Tony rolled his eyes. There were two doors, not counting the main one, and Tony guessed they led to a bedroom and a studio.

“You enjoyed the uniform,” Steve reminded him.

“It was a _terrible_ uniform,” Tony said. “Jan almost cried when she saw you in it.”

“It was a good uniform,” Steve said with all his stubbornness. Then he looked Tony up and down and licked his lips. “But I can admit Jan has good designs . . .”

Tony glared at him, unamused. “What did you do to that guy?”

“Are you still worrying about it?”

“ _Steve._ ”

“He's fine,” Steve said. Tony kept glaring at him. “He _will_ be fine,” Steve corrected himself after a moment.

Tony nodded.

“I wanted it to be romantic,” Steve said. “His head on a silver platter, all that. But I thought you wouldn't approve.”

“You know me so well,” Tony deadpanned.

“I would think so,” Steve said softly.

Every time, Tony thought he should stop him. Call his armour and overpower Steve, slap power-dampening cuffs on his wrists.

He never did.

They had two days in the year to pretend they weren't fighting. Two days when they could be friends again, and –

Steve kissed him.

Tony pushed him away, but caught him by his tie. “ _That's_ your birthday present?”

“That's next door,” Steve said. “But I'd like to think you aren't only here for what I can give you.” He was pouting.

Tony fought not to laugh.

Not letting Steve's tie go, he opened the door Steve pointed at and glanced inside. He saw what very definitely was his own armour, a bit dented, but mostly whole. He was almost sure where Steve had gotten it, but . . . He looked back at Steve, a silent question.

“Took it from Red Skull,” Steve said. “I thought I'd give you the coordinates for his _secret lair_ , but it was easier to just get it myself.”

“Careful,” Tony said, amused. “Fighting villains? That's a hero's job.”

Steve's face hardened briefly. “Don't.”

“I'm kidding,” Tony said. “I like the gift. I might stay the night,” he agreed magnanimously. “Let's hope the Avengers won't look for me.”

“Oh, they won't,” Steve said. “Carol was _very_ upset when she called me. Unlike you, she was glad to hear how I dealt with my wine-sending problem.”

 _Of course_ , Tony thought. Still. Right now, he didn't have to care. For the night.

He tugged on Steve's tie, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It now has a loose sequel, [In Too Deep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3189227).


End file.
